SpiderMan 3
by Cristo6
Summary: A script for the third movie. Please read and review!It's been over a year since I started, and I forgot all about fanfiction, but I'm going to resume with the new information we've gotten in Comic Con and the trailer.
1. Default Chapter

Spider-Man 3

By Christopher Anderson

(I, in no way, own Spider-Man or any characters involved, nor do I own Marvel Enterprises. )

(titles)

Columbia pictures

And Marvel Enterprises present

A Sam Raimi film

Tobey Maguire

Kirsten Dunst

**Thomas Haden Church**

James Franco

In

SPIDER-MAN 3!

(the titles keep going as we flashback over the first movie, Peter Parker, pizza boy, Mary Jane, Doc Ock going nuts, Mary and John, J. Jonah Jameson, Spider-Man giving up, Doc Ock building machine, Peter Parker normal guy, Doc Ock and Harry, Doc Ock kidnaps Mary Jane, Peter becoming Spider-Man, train fight, Harry finding Spider-Man's identity, Spider-Man saving Mary Jane, Doc Ock's drowning, Harry's reflection of his father, Mary Jane leaving John, Mary Jane and Peter kiss, Spider-Man off to save the day)

(And we cut to:

Peter Parker VO: I am Peter Parker. And I am Spider-Man. I have realized that it is my responsibility to protect the people. But, I also have a responsibility to myself. Now, I have the responsibility to juggle those responsibilities. Uncle Ben wasn't lying when he said "With great power comes great responsibility."

(Spider-Man is swinging through town following an ambulance)

(The ambulance stops outside a building, and Spider-Man swings down.)

Spider-Man: What's the problem, officers?

Officer #1: There's a man inside the building. He has hostages. He is threatening to shoot them if we don't give into his demands. turns head This city is getting crazier and crazier. turns back to Spider-Man so… Spider-Man is gone Never mind…

(Spider-Man swings up to the top of the building in time to hear a gunshot)

Spider-Man: Oh no!

(Spider-Man bursts in through a window and feels his spidey sense tingling)

(Just then a thief surrounded by a group of people points his gun and shoots at Spider-Man twice)

(The bullets go fast even in spidey sense, so Spider-Man has to back flip and dodge to evade them)

(He then webs the gun and yanks it out of the thief's hand)

Thief: Ahh!

(Spider-Man flies forward and knocks the thief backwards)

Thief: Eee!

(Spider-Man then kicks the thief in the stomach)

Thief: Aye!

(Spider-Man kicks him in the head)

Thief: Ooo!

(Spider-Man picks him up)

Thief: Uuuu!

Spider-Man: And sometimes…

(Spider-Man attaches some webbing to him and swings him around!)

Thief: AHHHH!

Spider-Man: Oops. Wrong answer.

(He slams him into a wall and the thief rolls over unconscious)

Spider-Man: It's "Y".

(He then turns and sees one of the women with a bullet hole in her back)

Spider-Man: Oh no.

Cut to…

(Police cart thief away in their car)

Spider-Man: Is she going to be all right?

Ambulance Worker: She's lost a lot of blood. We have to get her to the hospital and fast.

(During all this, Spider-Man never gets a look at her face)

(Spider-Man walks over to a police officer)

Spider-Man: What about the thief?

Police Officer: Some of the officers are taking him to the police station. All he was saying before they took him away was "The papers on the atomic test center should have been there."

Spider-Man: Hmm. An atomic test center? This building is owned by Quest Aerospace, isn't it?

Police Officer: Yes.

(Spider-Man ponders this)

Cut to…

(Police Car)

(The thief is in the backseat)

(The Car turns left)

Thief: Hey! It's a right turn to get to the police station.

Police Officer #1: You're not going to the police station.

Police Officer #2: Yeah. It's time for you to pay your debt, Cole.

(Cole's eyes cloud over with fear)

Cole: yells HELP! HELP!

Police Officer #2: Scream all you want. No one can hear you.

(Police Officer #1 pulls into a dark alley while #2 takes a silencer gun from the dashboard)

Police Officer #2: Sweet dreams.

(Police Officer #2 leans over the seat and points the gun at the frightened Cole)

(One silenced gunshot is heard outside the car)

(Police Officer #2 pulls out some pliers and looks at the now dead Cole.)

Police Officer #2: Now, this is the hard part. Hope you don't have cavities. Ha ha ha.

Police Officer #1: Ha ha ha. realizes something Wait a minute, Lionel. If we're going to say that Cole killed two police officers, wouldn't there be two bodies instead of just one?

(Lionel looks at Police Officer #1 with a grim smile)

Lionel: Exactly.

(Police Officer #1 didn't notice that the gun used on Cole was now pointed at him, but when he realizes, it's too late)

(Lionel pulls the trigger and we fade to black)

Cut to…

(Spider-Man going through the apartment window)

(He pulls off his mask to reveal Peter Parker)

(He looks at surprise at Mary Jane)

Peter Parker: Why are you still here?

Mary Jane: You left me here. Remember?

Peter Parker: But…

Mary Jane: When I said we would face things together, I meant it. I love you, Peter. That's why I'm still here.

(Peter Parker smiles)

Mary Jane: Now, what was the ambulance and hubbub about?

Peter Parker: A thief held up a building owned by Quest Aerospace. He was apparently looking for information on an atomic test center. Anyway, a lady was wounded during the mayhem. I'm going to the hospital and see if she's all right.

Mary Jane: As Spider-Man?

Peter Parker: No. As mild-mannered Peter Parker! Now if only I can find a telephone booth.

(Mary Jane laughs)

Mary Jane: I'll be here when you get back.

(Peter Parker smiles again)

Cut to…

(Oscorp)

(Harry writes out a note informing the butler that "he will not be needed today")

(Harry looks at the newly restored mirror)

(Harry walks toward the mirror and a face which is not his pops up into the mirror)

Norman Osborn: Son.

Harry: No!

Norman Osborn: Son. It is time for you to realize your destiny.

Harry: sarcastic What, in the Circle of Life?

Norman Osborn: Son, this is not a joking matter. Spider-Man killed me! Peter killed me! That day, I tried to save those children, but Spider-Man got in the way! He took the credit!

Harry: That's complete bull! What about when you attacked me and Mary Jane and killed those Oscorp board members? Huh?

Norman Osborn: Son, they were going to desert me. Leave me with nothing! They were going to fire me. Then all this would not be yours. Think about that.

Harry: NO!

(Harry runs forward and slides the mirror into the wall trying to block his father out)

(The Voice continues)

Norman's voice: You should've seen the chill in his eyes. The grim satisfaction your "friend" got from murdering me.

Harry: trying to block it out No, no, no!

Norman's voice: The glint in his merciless eyes before he impaled me!

(Harry breaks down and starts to cry)

Norman's voice: soothing You were always the number-one priority in my life. My affection for Peter was nothing but a ploy used by him to worm his way into our lives. I love you, son. The things that I had to do were for you, so that you could have a better life than me! And now, one thing I ask of you. Avenge me!

(Harry is still crying as we cut to…)

(Hospital)

(Peter is walking down the hallway, when a man brushes past him in a hurry)

Man: Could you tell me where Maria Jameson is?

Nurse: Sure, room 410.

(the man turns around to reveal himself as J Jonah Jameson)

Peter:shocked His wife!

(Jonah rushes to the room)

(Peter follows)

(Jonah rushes into the room where a nurse is standing over the bed)

Jonah: Is she all right?

Nurse: Yes. The bullet didn't hit any major organs. She will have to stay in the hospital for a few days, though.

(Maria opens her eyes)

Maria: Jamie.

Nurse: I'll let you guys talk.

(Nurse leaves)

(Peter listens outside)

Jonah: Maria. Are you alright?

Maria: I'm fine.

Jonah: I'll make sure that the creep who did this will be exposed. I will hire the best lawyers. And I mean the BEST lawyers. Not those cheap ones that I usually hire to save money, but the very best! Spider-Man will pay...

Maria: Spider-Man? The doctors say that if it wasn't for him, I would've lost a lot more blood.

Jonah: If it wasn't for him, he probably wouldn't have startled the crook into firing! He is a menace, Maria. And it's my job, as a loyal newspaper editor, to expose menaces. This is the last straw! It's going to be open season on Spider-Man!

(Peter grimaces as he hears those words)

(He turns and leaves)

Cut to…

(Daily Bugle: Next Day)

(Peter walks in and is startled to hear Jameson yelling)

Betty Brant: You'd better watch out. Jameson is on the warpath. He didn't even take a day off. He said it's because it's his duty to expose the "evilness of Spider-Man".

Peter: Thanks for the precaution.

(Peter takes a deep breath and walks in)

(Robbie and a well-built young man are standing at the table where Jameson is sitting down)

Jameson: WHY CAN'T ANYONE GET A DECENT PICTURE OF SPIDER-MAN?

Young Man: I have some…

Jameson: I've seen your crap, Eddie! notices Peter There's my boy! My favorite photographer! They don't make photographers like they used to looks at Eddie but Peter here is an exception. A fine young man who is an example to us all! So, what pictures did you get of that masked menace, Spider-Man, at the building?

Peter: What building?

Jameson: laughs The one owned by Quest Aerospace, the one where that loony was provoked to shoot because the masked vigilante startled him. The same loony who killed those two police officers.

Peter: startled Two police officers?

Jameson: Yes, it was all over the news today. And it's one of the stories in the Daily Bugle. But, the main one is where your picture of Spider-Man causing havoc will be. So give me the picture.

Peter: But I don't have a picture.

Jameson: Quit joking and give me the picture.

Peter: But I don't have a picture!

Robbie: Really? I'm surprised.

Jameson: YOU WHAT! YOU DON'T HAVE A PICTURE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR, TO PUT SOME PAJAMAS ON AND GO WRESTLING? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! GET OUT OF MY BUILDING! GET OUT OF MY CITY! YOU'RE FIRED, UNFIRED, AND THEN FIRED TWICE JUST SO YOU GET THE POINT!

(Peter gets up and starts to walk out)

Jameson: Wait a minute! You're unfired. Do you know where Mary Jane Watson is?

Peter: Why?

Jameson: Because you're friends and she left my boy at the alter, that's why! I'm going to sue her!

Peter: I don't know where she is.

Jameson: Well, if you see her, tell her she better have a deep pocketbook because I'm going to sue her for pain and suffering! My John was weeping and she was running, probably to another man. If I knew who it was, I'd…

Robbie: Jonah, we have a deadline.

Jameson: Oh! Put Eddie's trash on the front page.

(Eddie smiles.)

Jameson: No, make that the second. I don't want to scare my readers away. Put last week's "Ten Deadly Household Poisons", except make up a new eleventh so that readers will be interested and buy. Look at this. The paper has Eddie Brock and some venom, when it could have had the "amazing" Spider-Man.

(Cut to…)

(Psychiatrist's office)

Harry: I've been depressed lately. I've gone through a lot of shocks recently in my life.

(we pull back to see a beautiful woman psychiatrist, Dr. Thomas)

Dr. Thomas: How have you coped with this depression?

Harry: I obviously haven't coped too well. I'm here, aren't I?

Dr Thomas: Anything else?

Harry: I hear voices in my head. The voice of my father.

Dr Thomas: How was your father-son relationship?

Harry: Well, he wasn't around much and…

(the conversation continues as we cut to…)

Island Prison

(Prisoner 17263 steps out of his jail cell as the prisoners go down for lunch)

(He has an eerie smile)

(The prisoners sit down at the lunch table)

Malians: Did you hear Nigel yapping last night, talking about innocence? He's about as innocent as Wilson Fisk, and we all know that innocence is not in his vocabulary.

Prisoner 17263: frankly I'm getting out today.

Malians: Ha! You wish. Said the same thing yesterday. Even bet some smokes on it.

Prisoner 17263: Yesterday, I was counting on a friend named Cole. This time, I know not to count on "friends".

Malians: Oh, and how you gonna break out this time? Harvey gonna come up in here and whup some guards with his rabbit feet? Smack a few around with his ears or what?

Prisoner 17263: You have no appreciation for seriousness.

Malians: Don't get me wrong, Flint, I'm dead serious about you not getting out of here except maybe in a hearse.

Flint: I have a scalpel and a baton I stole off a guard just two minutes ago.

Malians: Slick like sand! I do appreciate the effort, but you gonna have to get an automatic to get out of here, steal some keys, and whatnot.

Flint: Already stole some keys, calculated the number of guards between here and the quickest exit, and went over it twice just to make sure.

Malians: Seems like you really intend on doing this. Would you mind taking someone else with you?

Flint: You'd just slow me down. You only have 1 year left, anyway.

Malians: Come on. That's cold!

Flint: I'm sorry, but…

(Malians looks angry all of a sudden)

Malians: You don't take me and I'm telling the guards.

Flint: Malians, don't!

Malians: HEY, OVER HERE! FLINT HAS…

(A baton viciously cracks into Malians' face)

(Malians falls to the floor)

(Flint holds the baton in his hand)

Guard: Hey, put that down!

(The guard raises a shotgun)

(Flint notices a guard sneaking up behind him and reaches out as if to strike him)

1st Guard: Hey!

(The first guard shoots the shotgun, and Flint picks the second guard up and uses him as a shield against the bullets.)

(Flint runs up to the first guard and throws the now lifeless human shield against him)

(This knocks the shotgun out of the guard's hand)

(Flint picks up the shotgun and knocks the guard out with it.)

(The guards run after Flint, firing at him)

(Flint ducks and a guard starts walking forward)

(Flint aims under the table at the guard's legs)

(He shoots)

Guard: AHH!

(the guard falls over with a bullet in his leg)

(then the prisoners start attacking the guards and a prison war starts as bodies fly and guns go off)

(During the ruckus, Flint sees the guards looking for him)

Malians: He's over there! Over there!

(Flint fires at Malians and he falls, dead)

(Flint uses the ruckus to his advantage, dodges, and sneaks out the door)

(the snipers are inside the prison and Flint unlocks the gate without much trouble)

(Flint takes a last look at Island Prison and runs off)

(We cut to…)

(Spider-Man swings onto the roof of a building)

(He looks around carefully, then changes clothes)

(He climbs in through a window)

(As soon as he does this, Dr. Connors walks in)

(Peter is now off the wall and walking towards his seat)

Dr. Connors: Hey! I remember when you used to be late for class, and now you're here before me.

(Peter looks and sees that Doctor Connors has two arms)

Peter: Dr Connors! You came up with the formula to make your arm grow back.

Dr. Connors: Heh. No, this is prosthetic. But I am working on a formula. I think I've found a way to emulate a lizard's ability to re-grow a leg or extremity when they lose one.

Peter: Really? That would be quite a breakthrough for medical science.

Dr. Connors: Not only for medical science, it would be a breakthrough for everyone. Imagine. Limbs you lost, abilities you lost, things you would never dream of doing again. That, in itself, would make me truly happy.

(Peter smiles)

(We cut to…)

(Spider-Man swinging through town)

(He sees some thugs trying to break into a jewelry store)

Spider-Man: Tsk, tsk, tsk.


	2. Chapter 2

(He swings down)

Spider-Man: You know, the entrance is that way.

Lead Thug: Oh yeah?

(Lead Thug reaches into his jacket)

(Spider-Man kicks Lead Thug backwards and he hits the ground)

Spider-Man: Yeah.

(The other thugs come after him and Spider-Man disposes of them with punches and kicks)

(Lead Thug stands up)

Lead Thug: Punk!

(Lead Thug pulls out… a cell phone!)

Spider-Man: Wha?

(Lead Thug dials 911)

Lead Thug: feigned fright My name is Charlie Wilkins, and I was walking with my friends when Spider-Man swooped down and beat them up. I'm at the corner of 5th and Woodchuck!

Spider-Man: Hey! That's a lie…

Charlie: into the phone Ahh! Get away from me! Ahh!

(Charlie hangs up)

Charlie: Ahh… Ha!

Spider-Man: You liar!

Charlie: What are you gonna do? Beat me up?

(Spider-Man backs away in horror)

Spider-Man: It's a set-up!

Charlie: smiling I think I hear the cops now!

Spider-Man swings away

Charlie: I never did like vigilantes.

(Cut to…)

(Spider-Man swings through the window and takes his mask off)

Peter Parker: Mary Jane! You won't believe what…

(A knock is at the door)

Peter Parker: Oh no.

(He looks through the peephole)

Peter Parker: No, no, no!

(Peter opens the door in regular attire)

(John Jameson is there)

John: Hello. I was wondering if you've seen Mary Jane Watson.

Peter: No, I haven't seen her in a while. Why?

John: She left me at the alter. I don't know why. I wonder if she was threatened to leave. I mean, with the recent attack of Doc Ock. I just want to know if she's alright.

Peter: I haven't seen her, but I'm sure that she's alright.

John: Well, with her play tonight, I can ask her.

Peter: Play?

John: Yeah. Nice talking to you, Peter. Bye.

Peter: Bye.

(Peter closes the door)

Peter: Man.

(We cut to…)

(Lionel gets out of a car and walks out to a man)

Man: Is it done?

Lionel: It's done.

Man: Good.

Lionel: Good.

Man: Well, you can leave now.

Lionel: Where's my money?

Man: What money?

Lionel: Don't act stupid. Financial benefit was part of the deal.

Man: Fine print was also part of the deal.

(Lionel seethes)

Man: But if you want to benefit from murder, come with me.

Lionel: I'm not about to go to jail for something I thought you were paying me to do.

Man: Oh please. Jail is not the only benefit of murder. "A life for a life."

Lionel: Yes, and your life would do just fine to make up for the crooked cop I had to murder.

Man: Your job was to kill Cole.

Lionel: By any means necessary.

(Man looks at Lionel)

Lionel: smiling Fine print.

Man: You're a smug son of a gun, you know that?

Lionel: Yeah.

Man: Smug people don't live long.

Lionel: Please! You didn't really think I was in it for financial benefit, did you? You always did find a way to read between the lines, anyway. No. This is something big. Cole was talking about an atomic test center. Now why would he be talking about an atomic test center, huh, Mr. Price?

Mr. Price: He could've been delusional.

Lionel: The man knew what he was talking about. Now, get me in on the action or I go to

the cops with evidence leading back to you as the man responsible for the wounding of Maria Jameson and the killings of Cole Peterson and Calvin Bond.

Mr. Price: Name one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now.

Lionel: Because that's what would set off the evidence. You've got two choices: let me in on the action, or kill me and be in Island Prison in less than a week.

(Mr. Price thinks for a bit)

Mr. Price: Get in the car.

Lionel: Wise choice.

(They get in the car as we cut to…)

(Oscorp)

(Harry walks in Norman's GG chamber)

(He walks up to a mask and looks at it)

(After a few moments, he raises the mask to his face and halfway puts it on)

(He instantly puts it down and shudders at the thought)

(We cut to…)

(Peter Parker listening to a play)

Actor: I vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.

(Peter sighs)

Mary Jane Watson: In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation…

(The play continues indistinctly as Peter notices John towards the front of the audience)

(Peter sighs again as we cut to…)

(A car pulls up at a construction site)

(Lionel and Mr. Price get out)

Lionel: A construction site?

Mr. Price: No, that's just a cover.

Lionel: And it's close to Island Prison. Your home in a couple of years.

(Mr. Price hits Lionel with the butt of his gun)

(Lionel whips around and pulls out his gun)

(Two of Mr. Price's guards hold their guns on Lionel)

Mr. Price: I suggest that you drop your smug attitude.

Lionel: I suggest…

(Lionel whips around and hits one of Price's guards with his gun)

(Mr. Price fires and Lionel uses the other guard as a shield)

Lionel:… that you ask me to drop more than the attitude.

Mr. Price: Fine. Come with me. And drop the gun.

Lionel: Drop yours first.

(Mr. Price drops his)

(Lionel keeps his up)

Lionel: Hah. You're stupid.

(Fear flashes across Mr. Price's face)

(Lionel drops it)

Lionel: Just kidding.

(Mr. Price sighs with relief)

Lionel: Now, what is this a cover for?

Mr. Price: Come with me and I will show you the future.

(Mr. Price leads Lionel over a hill where a giant atomic test center lays)

Mr. Price: Think of the profits!

Lionel: Think of the exploitations!

Mr. Price: Do you only think of hurting people?

Lionel: Do you only think of money?

(they both start to chuckle as we cut to…)


	3. Sandman!

(Flint walking around, shotgun in hand)

Worker: Move that over here.

(Flint looks around)

Worker: Hey you!

(Flint gestures to himself questioningly)

Worker: Yeah, you!

(Flint bends down and buries his shotgun in the sand of a beach nearby)

(Flint walks forward)

Flint: Yeah?

Worker: Move that over there.

(Flint moves a heavy box easily to the desired spot)

(The worker turns his back and Flint sneaks over to a huge machine that people had gathered over)

Mr. Price VO: Come and witness the future!

Lionel VO: Is this a crystal ball or something?

Mr. Price VO: No, this is much grander.

(Mr. Price comes into view and talks to a lab technician)

(Flint hears the conversation)

Mr. Price: Any problems?

Lab Technician: None. If this thing malfunctions, though, we're all dead.

Mr. Price: Any chance of malfunctioning?

Lab Technician: No. We got that bug fixed. A man had to die, though.

Mr. Price: Who?

Lab Technician: Chris Mantilla. Poor fellow was one of the scientists who worked on this project. He insisted on being in the same room. The room was made with steel, which is why nobody else died. Atomic F2 100L7 energy does not affect steel and cloth. Just like this room is made of steel. The only other solid is that glass needed to reflect the energy. That area is roped off with steel supports. And the doors are closed, so the only people who will die are us.

Mr. Price: But there is no chance of that since you got this fixed.

Flint: whispering Room?

(Just then a giant steel dome surrounded everybody and the doors started to close and lock)

(Flint jammed the baton into the door closest to him before it shut completely)

(Mr. Price and the Technician walk away from Flint)

Technician: But… there is something bizarre that happened.

Mr. Price: What?

(The technician pulls an aluminum rat out of his pocket)

Mr. Price: A toy?

Technician: It used to be a living, breathing, creature. And, it still shows signs of life. It's even squeaked. But aluminum is an unbending object. If it were rubber, he'd still be walking around as a little rubber mouse. Probably could transform into his original shape.

Mr. Price: Why aluminum?

Technician: Mouse was right in front of an air vent. Somehow, the energy banded the mouse and the aluminum together. There's a lot of sand and water around here. If we were not fully protected by this steel dome, who knows…

Mr. Price: Well, that won't happen!

(Mr. Price turns to the others)

Mr. Price: Fire it up!

(A gigantic ball filled with energy starts to devour itself and implode)

(The people look on in awe)

(Suddenly Lionel sees Flint)

Lionel: You!

(Lionel pulls out his gun and fires at Flint)

(The bullet grazes the ball of energy and energy spurts out hitting various people)

Mr. Price: You fool!

(Mr. Price runs toward Lionel, but a spurt of energy hits him and blows him backwards)

(He hits the ground, dead)

(Flint runs out of there through the door and heads toward his shotgun)

(Lionel backs up and trips over the steel supports)

(He gets back up and continues to walk backwards until he hits some glass)

(Just then the ball of energy explodes)

(A blast of energy engulfs Lionel)

(Another blast of energy drives Flint into the sand)

(Then the explosions stop)

(A sand-covered hand bursts out of the sand)

(The camera zooms in as we see that the hand is sand itself)

(A large sandy monster pulls itself up from the sand)

(He looks at his hand and gasps)

(He looks at his body and then looks at himself)

Sandman: Noooo!

(Sandman hears a faint chuckle)

(He picks up the steel unaffected shotgun)

(He is surprised to see that his hands turn human when they grasp the gun)

(He walks towards the steel dome)

Lionel VO: Ha ha ha ha.

Sandman: Who is it?

Lionel VO: It's me. Lionel.

(Sandman enters the dome and sees a horrific site)

(Bodies are everywhere)

(Sandman looks up and gasps again)

(A glass human seems to stare at him)

(His lips do not move)

Glass Lionel: Ha! You, like your friend Cole, are doomed. Maybe I am doomed, too. Death by starvation, but you! You will be considered as a monster for the rest of your life.

Sandman: How did you know Cole?

Glass Lionel: I killed the halfwit. That's how I know him.

(Sandman seethes in anger)

Sandman: You!

Glass Lionel: Tried to kill you and look at me! I'd be better off in a museum. But you… Oh, you are going be an outcast. An ugly monster with no brains! You will be responsible for the deaths of these people, AND when they find you you can look forward to a life of experimental torture.

Sandman: You killed my friend!

Glass Lionel: Still on that droll subject, are we? I'd worry about you if I were you.

(Sandman raises his gun)

Glass Lionel: YOU FREAK!

(Sandman fires)

(Glass flies everywhere)

(Sandman then drops his gun and runs off)

(We cut to…)

(Peter watching the play)

Mary Jane Watson: But I have an aunt, too, who must not be longer neglected.

Peter: whispers to himself Aunt May.

(The curtain goes down and claps are heard in the audience)

(Nobody's claps are louder than John's)

(Peter tries, in vain, to out clap him as we cut to…)

(The back of the theater)

(Mary Jane exits)

John: Hey.

(Mary Jane turns around to see John Jameson)

Mary Jane Watson: John!

John: Hello, Mary Jane. You know, I seem to recall missing you at a certain event. Like our wedding. What happened?

Mary Jane Watson: Oh, that. I don't think I'm ready for marriage. I think I rushed into it.

John: Yeah, I guess you were rushed. Well, I'll see you later.

(John turns and walks away then he turns back)

John: I love you, Mary Jane.

Mary Jane: Thank you, John.

(John waits for an "I love you" but nothing comes)

(John turns and runs away)

(We zoom out to see Peter watching as we cut to…)

(Sandman walks toward the city)

(He looks and concentrates)

(The sand starts to disappear as Flint appears)

Flint: A doctor! That's what I need.

(Flint walks forward)

Flint: But I don't have any money! Money? Money!

(A grim smile comes onto Flint's face)

(Cut to…)

(A hardened sandy hand smashes through a glass window)

(We pull back to see The Sandman in all his criminal glory)

(He turns into sand and goes through the hole)

(He reforms inside)

(He walks over to the safe door, grabs it, and yanks it off)

(A silent alarm was triggered)

(Sandman turns around and sees a policeman with a gun trained at his back)

Policeman: Freeze!

(Sandman turns around slowly)

(He starts to walk forward into the light)

(The policeman stares in horror at the monster approaching him)

Policeman: F-F-Freeze!

(The Sandman walks forward still)

(The policeman fires)

(The Sandman literally splits his own sandy stomach and the bullet goes right through him)

Sandman: That was an unwise course of action.

(The Sandman is right next to the policeman now)

(Sandman's fist hardens into a brutal uppercut)

(He lets it go)

Policeman: AHHHH!

(The policeman flies upward from the impact, bursts through the second-story window, and hit the ground outside in a crumpled heap)

(Sandman smiles)

Sandman: You should always call for backup.

(Just then, two police cars pull up)

Sandman: Apparently, he did.

(Sandman bursts through the front doors)

(The officers can't even get out of their cars before they are rammed together in mid-air)

(Sandman is using the police cars like cymbals!)

(Sandman drops the police cars, runs back inside, grabs the money and runs out)

Sandman: I don't need a doctor!

(He chuckles as he screams out at the sky)

Sandman: NOTHING CAN STOP THE SANDMAN!

(He smiles as we cut to…)


	4. Green Goblin!

These is one scene and a short chapter, but, trust me, it gets better:

(He smiles as we cut to…)

(Harry looking out the window)

(He looks down on New York)

(He looks over the edge and steps forward)

Norman Osborn VO: Son?

(Harry turns his head back)

Norman Osborn VO: Son?

(Harry looks back over the edge)

Norman Osborn VO: Death will solve nothing, son. Except one death. Peter Parker's!

(Harry winces)

Harry: That's not his name. His name is Spider-Man! Peter was a friend. Spider-Man is an enemy! Just like my dad was a friend! You, you ghastly apparition, are an enemy!

Norman Osborn VO: Well, at least, you accepted Spider-Man as an enemy.

Harry: I hate you!

Norman Osborn VO: But I and Norman are the same.

Harry: You! You're not my dad.

Norman Osborn VO: I was your perfect dad! I may not have been the weakling you grew up with, but I cared for you more than that dead fool could ever do.

Harry: Don't speak about my dad that way. You're the reason my father is dead, not Spider-Man!

Norman Osborn VO: He killed himself when he went into the chamber! When he drank the fluid. That nut was dead as soon as I took control! Don't you see? I am your father. Just the better side of him!

Harry: I'd hate to see what the worst side was.

Norman Osborn VO: Did your father ever reassure you? Did your "father" ever try to make things better for you? Did your pathetic excuse for a parent ever HUG YOU?

(Harry lets go and jumps off)

Norman Osborn VO: Son?

(A glider flies under Harry's falling body and catches him)

(The glider brings him up to the balcony and drops him off)

(The glider then nudges Harry as if it recognizes him)

(Harry wakes up)

Norman Osborn VO: This is your destiny.

(The glider brings the goblin mask to Harry)

(Harry looks at it in horror then runs out the door)

(We pull out to see Norman in the mirror)

(The glider comes back to the mirror)

Norman Osborn: Thank you.

(The glider goes back to its spot in the secret place)

Norman Osborn: My power is getting stronger. Soon, I may be able to rematerialize. But I can't do that without that weakling Norman! No matter, I'll just control him as before. Ha ha ha.

(He continues laughing as we cut to…)


End file.
